supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mephistopheles (The Great Return)
Mephistopheles is the second oldest Prime Demon as well as the third of the six creations of Destruction, the Prime Demon of Hatrd and the father figure of Lilith. History Mephistopheles is created by Destruction after the latter is encouraged by God to create something, he is, like all his brothers, don't very liked by his father because their only creation very hurted him . Mephistopheles is interrested by the Archangels but he's not interested by the Primordial War against Erebus . At an unknown point, he asked to an unknown man to become his vessel, the unknown man accept and Mephistopheles possess him . He becomes one of the closest demons of Lucifer during the latter's reign in Hell . He meet Dean and Sam, eons after because he wanted to meet the entities who managed to lock Lucifer . He is seen later when he tries, in season 9, to free Lucifer, Destruction comes to him and gives him the Prime Demons Tablet allowing him to be empowered Personnality Mephistopheles is very arrogant and proud of his status, he can be kind with his brothers and likes Zurvan for having "adopted" Ahriman, he have resentment against Destruction due to his treatment towards the Prime Demons . He is the only one with the Archangels to call Lucifer "Luke" making clear the fact that Lucifer and him are a extremely close relation . Unlike Lucifer, he don't have any hate for humanity and even sired Lucion with a human . His pride increased along with his power when he absorbed the Demon Tablet and the fact he know that he's Destruction's favorite . Powers and Abilities * Mid-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence : He can do almost anything he want and can only be hurted by at least Archangel-Level entities . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, he is stronger than anything other of Nature, his father and uncles, he is on par with the Primordial Beasts . ** Possession : He have to, like all demons, possess humans to manifest themselves on Earth, he prefer, but don't need, to have the consent of the host to possess it . ** Super Speed : He can move faster than anything else except their father and uncles. ** Super Stamina : He don't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Imortality : He is immune to age and all kind of diseases . *** Immunity : He is immune to almost everything, the only beings who can hurt him need to be at least as powerfull as an Archangel, he is immune to the Colt, he can, however, be hurted by Archangel Blades and Swords, the most powerfull weapons of the Heaven . ** Nigh-Omniscience : He knows almost everything . ** Precognition :He can see the future, however, his visions are not clear . ** Supernatural Concealment : He can hide his nature and his power to anything weaker than himself . ** Hell Manipulation : He can modify and shape at will the realm of Hell . *** Hell Empowerment ''': His powers are renforced in Hell . *** '''Pyrokinesis : He can manipulate, shape and generate at will fire . ** Creation '': He can create Disaster Demons at will . * ''Hand-to-Hand Mastery : He is expert in the hand-to-hand fights . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : He can be very easily killed by the Primordial Beings . * Nature : Nature can easily kill him. * Primordial Beasts-Level Entities : The Primordial Beasts, the Time Imperators, Eve, and the Necrosians can moderatly hurt him as well as his fellow brothers. * Archangels-Level Entities : The Archangels, the Time Arcounts and the Protogenoi can slightly hurt him. Weapons * Primordial ''''Beings' Primordial Weapons : The first weapons can kill him. * Archangel Swords : They can slightly hurt the Prime Demons. * Archangel Blades : They can very slightly hurt the Prime Demons . Other * Seals made by Primordial Beings'' ': He can be trapped by the seals made by his uncles and his father . * '''Hell Destruction : The destruction of Hell can very hurt him . Trivia He is the only follower of Lucifer who is born before him . Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:High-tier Demons Category:The Great Return Category:Alive Category:Males Category:Strongest of Species Category:Prime Demons Category:Archdemons